The Truth Hurts
by Yuoshi-Yuy
Summary: In a desperate attemp to remove his emotions for Kakarott Vegeta decides to commit suicide. Will he do it or not? Read and find out 0.0
1. Haunting

Yuoshi: Hello my friends this was written one night out of a dream I had lol  
  
Vegeta: Your lame onna.  
  
Goku: Vegeta Kami give her a chance.  
  
*disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I ONLY WISH I DID. I wouldnt be living in a shack o.o  
  
P.S. Thoughts do not have (" ") around then Vegeta is going mentel on us!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The Truth hurts  
  
Vegeta slowly trugged through Capsule Corp lab hoping to find the Bitch Bluma because his gravity chamber broke again. "ONNA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" He yelled out loudly. His call echoed through all the lab but still no awnser. I wonder if she's in the kitchen with her parents. He walked out of the big lab and wondered into the kitchen to see Bulma and her parents chatting along nicely which made him sick at his stomach. "Bulma I need you to fix my gravity chamber NOW." He said harshly. "Fix it yourself Vegeta, I and ChiChi have decided to take a little vacation so you'll just have to wait." She said as she walked up the stairs. "WHAT!? HELL NO FIX IT NOW!" He yelled at her. "NO VEGETA YOU SELFISH BASTARD FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO! "LIKE WHAT!" He yelled back. "LIKE MAYBE TRAIN WITH GOKU." He stopped yelling and looked at her in a dumbfounded way.  
  
Kakarotto, your so kind and good it makes me sick, but when I'm with you my heart flies.  
  
Why? why so much. Ever since I first met you you keep a smile on that face all the time. Even when I call you names and hit you for no good reason. I think I may care about you. More than a friend. You'd be desquested if you could here my thoughts Kakarotto. The truth hurts you know. I know that now.  
  
"Vegeta, HELLO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Bulma screamed snapping Vegeta out of his train of thought. "What Onna?" He replied emotionlessly. "I said Chichi and I are leaving in about 5 minutes, well be gone for 4 days ok?" she told him frustrated that he wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Whatever he replyed as he walked to his bed room and layed down on his bed.  
  
Kakarotto you haunt my mind, I was perfect until you showed up. I was suppose to be the strongist warrior and now I am nothing! Nothing but a worthless dog to be mocked at, PESENT SCUM FOR KAMI'S SAKE! His mind yelled at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at the Son house)  
  
"Goku! I'm leaving soon." Chichi yelled over the T.V. "Where yah going?" Goku asked confused. I am taking a vacation for 4 days with Bulma" "What am I suppose to do?" "I dunno, Maby spar with Vegeta or somehing?" "Chichi do you have to leave? Goku whinned. "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I GOT SOME TIME TO MYSELF?" She yelled loudly at him with coldness in her eyes. "Kami Chichi you don't have to yell." he stated gently at his wife. The doorbell rang and Chichi went to go awnser it.  
  
Vegeta......Why does my mind make you intoxicate me like a drug every thought links to you. A flower, a puppy. Why can't I get you outta my head I want to see you but am afraid I will upset you in a strange way. I think I better go for a walk.  
  
"GOKU BYE I LOVE YOU." Chichi yelled across the house. "Bye. Have fun." he said softly befor using instant transmission to go to one of his favorite spots. A vally filled with wild horses and a small lake was like heaven to him.  
  
I wonder what Vegeta is doing right now?" There I go again thinking about him again.   
  
I guess somethings never change.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
I will not feel these things for pesent scum like kakarotto! I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO LOVE HIM. But......But I do, I will not feel these feelings any more he wont haunt my thoughts.......He won't if I was to no longer live. I shall die. I will kill myself. No one will care. Will Kakarotto?  
  
No of course he wont he sees me as a rivel nothing more! So it's decided then,  
  
With that Vegeta broke his window and flew out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuoshi: ...........................Hehe *holds up banner that reads "reviews please" Will Vegeta really commit suicide or will he back down? Who knows? ONLY I DO HAHAHAH MUHAH  
  
Vegeta: SHUTUP ONNA YOUR SO CHILDISH!  
  
Goku: Vegeta thats not very nice.  
  
Vegeta SHUT UP KAKAROTTO!!!!! YOU !$#@#$%E&^T&*^*&%^$@$#  
  
Yuoshi: anyways please tell me what you think of the first chapter hehe first fic lol  
  
Thank you all for reading Good night or day which everone for you =) 


	2. Hurt

Yuoshi: Hello all and Thanks for reviews! Only one but hey! 0.o  
  
Vegeta: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT WOMAN GEEZ!  
  
Goku: Shhh Geta!!!! Remember she has the pen 0.0 *shivers*  
  
Vegeta: IM NOT SCARED OF A F-ING PEN! AND DONT CALL ME GETA!  
  
Yuoshi *snickers* You will be if you keep that attitude up. Anyways *clears throat* Here we go.  
  
I do not own DBZ or the song used in this part. Song parts have ~song~ I only used the course in this! Cheers  
  
The Truth Hurts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The valley)  
  
Goku set up and looked at the sun. It was noon. "I should go see Vegeta. Maybe he'll wanna train or something.....At least I might get to see him." He mummbled out loud to the earth and himself. So with that the strong warrior got up and instant transmissioned. There he was standing at Capsule Corp wondering weather to go in or knock. But something seemed out of place. Suddenly it made him shudder at the silence there.  
  
Where is he.....I can't make out his ki any where near here. I gotta find him something may be wrong!!  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA?!!?! ARE YOU IN THERE?, he yelled at the house. there was no awnser so he took this as a invitation in. Grasping the door knob giving it a twist it opened. Creeking through the silence of the still house. "Geta?" He wispered to the dark house. Walking up the stairs to Vegeta's room had to be the scariest thing he had ever done. As the turned the doornob he felt chills go up his back. He swung it open in fear, sweat glisening down his slender face.What he saw maybe him gasp in terror. Blood on the curtains, broken glass on the floor, and lots and lots of blood. "Geta, are you in here?" he said to the room.   
  
O Kami I gotta find him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(On a island)   
  
Vegeta look around a uninhabited little island and nodded his head. This would be the perfect place to commit suicide because no one would ever look somewhere people havent looked. He looked at his bleeding leg and arm and let the pain wash over his body.   
  
Kakarott you will allways be better than me and now I relize this. So now I'll except it and die because there is no other reason to live and the truth hurts....IT FUCKING HURTS!! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU CAN'T LOVE ME YOU JUST CAN'T.  
  
~I don't wanna run away but i can't take it I don't understand.   
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there anyway I can stay in your life?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Capsule Corp)  
  
Goku hurried and thought about Vegeta and used instant transmission to teleport him to where he was. Vegeta was standing bye a tree and bleeding badly. "Geta? Are you....Ok?" He wispered barley loud enough for Vegeta to hear him. Vegeta turned and stood wide eyed looking at him." Kaka-Kakarott?? What are you doing here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuoshi: CLIFFHANGER!!! Awwwwwww I suck lol.  
  
Vegeta: You are such a baka onna!!  
  
Goku: GETA SHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SHE"LL DO SOMETHING MEAN!!!  
  
Yuoshi: Reveiws plz 


End file.
